Los Cullen en la playa?
by Gabriela Montesco
Summary: Que pasaría si Edward decidiera irse de vacaciones con Bella y su familia a una isla paradisiaca perdida cerca de Hawaii? Y lo peor de todo, que ella pusiera ciertas condiciones? Leer por favor y dejar reviews! esta es mi primera historia,espero que guste
1. Chapter 1

UN DÍA EN LA PLAYA: POR …. GABRIELA MONTESCO Y STELLA CULLEN(colaboradora)

Hi! Este es mi primer fanfic en la web. Soy muy novata, así que please dejen reviews!!!

Los personajes son de la mágnifica escritora Stephenie Meyer y la historia fue idea de mi amiga Stella Cullen y mía(no está registrada ella).

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTEN!!

Ese día, Edward llegó muy contento a casa de Bella.

-¡Hola Bella!

-¿Qué te pasa¿A qué viene tanta alegría?

-Tengo una sorpresa para ti. ¡Mis padres nos han regalado un viaje a Hawaii a toda la familia!-exclamó feliz. Luego empezó a cantar- "Hawaii, Bombay, son dos paraísos…"

-Ni hablar. Yo no voy.

-Por fa, Bella… Una isla paradisiaca… Zumo de piña en un coco… El sol como una suave caricia…

-Que no me metas royos, que no voy a ir…

-Tú… Yo…En una hamaquita… Arena blanca.

-Y Jacob también tumbado en la playita-sonrió ella, con los ojos cerrados y expresión de felicidad en el rostro.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉEEEE???!!!¡Eso ni hablar!

-Pues sino va él, yo no voy. Ala, vete tú solito.

-¿Me vas a dejar a solas con un montón de chicas hawaianas?

-Bah, le das dos "bocaos" y te las zampas rápido.

-Bueno, es que tú estás más ricas…

-No me vengas con tonterías, vampirito. O viene Jacob, o no voy. Además, me he quedado con ganas de practicar de nuevo el salto de acantilado…-murmuró con una sonrisa traviesa.

-¡ESO NI HABLAR¡TU TE VIENES CONMIGO COMO EDWARD CULLEN QUE ME LLAMO!

-Es que no te llamas así.

-No me había enterado yo de que me habían cambiado el nombre.

-Que yo sepa te llamas Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.

-Es verdad, se me había pasado-murmuró, enfurruñado-Bueno, que venga, pero duerme fuera, como los perritos.

-¡Ni de coña! Que es un lobo, no un perro. Hay mucha diferencia…

-Mientras vayan a cuatro patas, me seguirán pareciendo iguales.

-Eso ya lo hablaremos, ahora me voy a avisarlo para que haga la maleta. Y también se lo diré al resto de la manada.

-¡Eso ni en broma!

-"Pos" ve empezando a reírte…


	2. Chapter 2

REUNIÓN EN SUIZA: POR …. GABRIELA MONTESCO Y STELLA CULLEN(colaboradora)

¿Cómo se meten siete vampiros y nueve licántropos en una habitación de 3m por 4m?

¡¡¡A PRESIÓN!!! Y con intermediarios… ¡Ah! Y sin armas cortantes y con bozales, que si no eso se volvía un peligro.

¡Suiza era demasiado pequeña para tantos bichos grandes-o criaturas de pesadilla, eso al gusto de cada uno-¡

Edward me miraba fijamente y con el ceño fruncido. No hacía falta saber leer mentes para adivinar lo que estaba pensando: "¿Por qué todo me pasa a mi¿Qué he hecho yo para merecer esto?"

Me acerqué más a él en la abarrotada salita y le palmeé el antebrazo con aire condescendiente.

-Tranquilo, tú no has hecho nada. ¡Éstas son sólo las consecuencias de haberte enamorado de mí!

-Pues entonces yo me largo, que todavía no he caído-saltaron Emmett y Embry a la vez. Se miraron con el ceño fruncido, aunque divertidos.

-Eso, va y me la roba a mí¿no te fastidia?-se quejó Jacob.

-¡Eh¡Qué no soy un trofeo!

-¡Bah! Eso lo dirás tú...-le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano y una sonrisa burlona bailándole en la comisura de los labios.

-¿A caso la consideras parte del mobiliario?-me defendió Edward.

-¿Quién está hablando¿La mesita de café?

-Ya puedes ir retirando eso o…

-¡Ey!-grité, poniéndoles una mano en el pecho a cada uno.

El ambiente se caldeó rápidamente hasta alcanzar la temperatura del sol –menos mal que había llamado a los refrigeradores-. Me puse entre ambos bandos, aunque no había mucho sitio para separarlos.

-Colmillos a la derecha, garras a la izquierda. Manos y dentaduras donde pueda verlas. Hacedme caso o me veré obligada a usar la fuerza.

Por una vez (más) en la vida se pusieron de acuerdo y todos se echaron a reír descontroladamente. Me entró un ataque de ira y cogí el mando de encima de la televisión para amenazarlos. Pero lo lancé sin querer con tan mala pata que fue a darle a Jacob en la cabeza.

Pero eso no fue lo peor de todo.

Rebotó en la frente de Edward, empezando un largo recorrido-a la vez que se iban cambiando los canales¡cosa que solo pasaba en las películas!-golpeando las cabezas de todos los presentes que lanzaban gritos de sorpresa de una punta a otra de la habitación.

Yo lo seguía con la vista y los ojos abiertos como un ciervo deslumbrado, casi como viendo un partido de tenis, hasta que me dio a mí en la coronilla y todo se puso negro.

·························································

-¡Perro!

-¡Garrapata!

-¡Perro!

-¡Garrapata!

-¡Queréis dejarlo de una puñetera vez, animales de compañía!

-Perdón-musitaron Jacob y Edward a la vez.

-No sabía que las garrapatas lo fueran-musitó Alice, pensativa.

-¡Bah! Yo conocí a un tío que tenía una mosca de mascota, así que…-contestó Rosalie con un encogimiento de hombros. Todos nos volvimos hacia ella con cara de: "¿Qué me estás contando?". Entonces Sam intervino.

-¿No se suponía que tenías que decir algo?-preguntó con su voz serena y autoritaria.

-Eh…-me había quedado un poco pillada porque al parecer nadie más se había percatado de que la televisión estaba parada en un canal dónde estaban echando una película de miedo de licántropos y vampiros. Sacudí la cabeza y miré al suelo-Bueno… El caso es que…

-Bella…-musitó Edward.

-La verdad, es que es complicado de entender…

-Bella-aumentó el tono de voz.

-Es que… Bueno…

-¡BELLA!-gritó, Jacob, impaciente como los demás.

-¿Os venís con los Cullen y conmigo a Hawaii?


	3. Chapter 3

UN VUELO…¿NORMAL: POR …. GABRIELA MONTESCO Y STELLA CULLEN(colaboradora)

-¡Es mía!

-¡Es mía!

-¡No soy DE NADIE¡Soy de MÍ misma!-chillé ya con los brazos doloridos. Edward y Jacob tiraban de mí cada uno para un lado. Me zafé de la presión de sus manos y me levanté del asiento del avión. Eran de tres y yo estaba en medio de los dos, por lo que al salir le di una buena patada a Jake en la espinilla, no del todo queriendo. Gemí de dolor por mi pie y salí cojeando al pasillo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con todos los pasajeros mirándome, incluidos los más cercanos a mí, que eran Sam, Emily y Paul que estaban sentados en los de al lado. Detrás de ellos se encontraban Jared, Embry y Quil y en la siguiente fila Esme y Carlisle. Detrás de nosotros estaban Seth, Emmett y Rosalie y luego Leah, Alice y Jasper-en orden de afuera hacia las paredes del avión-. 

-¡Ay, mi pie!

-¿Qué haces, Bella?-me preguntó Jacob mientras me miraba como si estuviera loca. Obviamente no había sentido el golpe. 

-¡Darte una patada, estúpido!

-Y¿por qué has hecho eso?-rió, divertido.

-¡Por querer romperme como un puzle!-le contesté.

-¡Y por qué sólo a mí?-inquirió, molesto.

-Es que para él no tenía pretexto-musité con la boca pequeña. Edward rió triunfante y lo miró orgulloso de sí mismo. Jacob le echó un vistazo encolerizado y protestó:

-¡Pero si ha hecho lo mismo que yo!

-Es que tú me provocas, cachorrito-intervino mi novio.

-Cállate, sanguijuela.

-¿Lo ves, chucho?-sonrió el vampiro.

-¡Te voy a…!

-Por favor, vuelvan a sus asientos. Están molestando al resto de pasajeros. Incluso el piloto se ha quejado de sus gritos…-dijo una azafata que se me había acercado por la espalda y que me empujaba a mi asiento con una sonrisa demasiado forzada. ¡Por Dios, le iba a dar una parálisis facial como siguiera así!-Además, estamos entrando en una zona de grandes turbulencias. 

La mujer pasó de largo y me caí encima de Jake, que me cogió en brazos y me acomodó en su regazo con una sonrisa traviesa. Edward se alarmó enseguida. 

-¡SUÉLTALA ENSEGUIDA O TE…!

-¡A callar, Manostijeras!-saltó una voz tras nosotros. 

Nos pusimos de rodillas sobre nuestros asientos para ver quién había sido-yo seguía sentada sobre Jacob, con lo que al moverme dejé en su campo de visión mi pecho. Antes de que me diera cuenta de la mirada que me había lanzado, Edward ya me había arrastrado a mi butaca, todo en cuestión de segundos-.

-¿Qué estás diciendo, Alice?-demandó mi novio anonadado. 

-Se llamaba Edward¿no?-se excusó con una sonrisa inocente y encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y a qué viene eso?-preguntó Leah anonadada.

-Es que estoy viendo "Piratas del Caribe" en mi nuevo I-Pod y me he acordado de Jonny Deep.

-¡Ey, yo quiero ver a la prima de Bella!-pidió Emmett.

-¿Mi prima?-dije con cara de extrañada. 

-Se refiere a Elisabeth Swan-me acotó Edward en el oído, provocándome un escalofrío con su preciosa voz. 

-¿Prefieres a esa antes que a mí?-le increpó Rosalie muy, muy, muy pero que muuuuuuy ofendida. 

-Será humana, pero vaya, vaya "peazo" humana-se excusó Emmett con voz sugerente. 

-¡Já¡No vuelvas a pedirme nada en tu vida, Emmett Cullen-y añadió por lo bajo-Y mira que es larga…

-¡Nooooooo¡No, por favor Rosalie Hale¡Noooooooo¡Me derritooo….!-gritó teatral y trágicamente, mientras alzaba una mano como si intentara alcanzar algo por encima de su cabeza para darle más énfasis y emoción.

Los pasajeros nos miraban entre anonadados y asustados, aunque también muy divertidos-incluidos los "perritos" en el paquete-. ¡Vaya espectáculo estábamos dando!

De repente todos gritaron y me vi fuertemente sacudida, cayendo de cintura para arriba en el regazo de Edward y de cintura para abajo en el de Jacob, que me acogió con demasiado entusiasmo-menos mal que llevaba pantalones-. Mi novio me atrajo hacia sí rápidamente, abrazándome fuerte pero dulcemente y murmuró:

-Es mía… Mi tesoro…-y enseñó los dientes amenazadoramente. Luego le bufó como un gato-o un puma, qué coincidencia¿no?

-Grrr…¡Guau!-contestó Jake a su vez.

-estoy en un zoológico-musité, mirándolos con los ojos como platos. 

-"Viven en Forks, feos y asquerosos, y son odiosos… Son los vampiros, la perdición"-entonaron Paul, Quil, Embry y Jared al unísono, imitando de forma espantosa a Gollum.

-¡Repetid eso si os atrevéis!- exclamó Emmett con tono amenazador. 

-"Viven en la Push, pulgosos y sarnosos y son apestosos… Son los licántropos, la maldición"-tarareó Alice de forma casual en el mismo tono de ellos. 

-Por favor, silencio-intervino Sam.

-Haya paz, haya paz…Jasper-llamó Carlisle. En ese momento, una oleada de tranquilidad se extendió por el avión-al menos a mí me llegó- y todos nos relajamos.

-Te las verás conmigo después, chupasangres-dijo Jake adormecido.

-Igualmente cachorrito-respondió Edward igual de atontado.

-Silencio…-musité.

Estaba a punto de dormirme, pero el violento movimiento del avión me despejó de golpe y oímos la voz de la azafata por la megafonía:

-Por favor, permaneced en sus asientos con los cinturones abrochados, estamos atravesando una zona de turbulencias. Gracias.

-Edward…-llamé, con un hilo de voz.

-¿Sí, Bella?

-¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación del instituto una vez? La que me prometiste que si íbamos en avión y éste se caía tu me cogerías para evitar que nos estrellásemos.

-Claro¿por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Sique en pie la promesa?

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

¡Hola de nuevo! Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero es que no he podido con los exámenes y un viaje que hice. Además, no puedo ir a mi ritmo porque tengo que ponerme de acuerdo con Stella para escribir. ¡Bendita Semana Santa, que nos lo está permitiendo! Un beso enorme para tods los que leen nuestro fanfic¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y seguid dejándolos! 

Gabriela Montesco y Stella Cullen 


End file.
